Talk Couples
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Conversa do dia-a-dia de alguns casais twilight. Bella.Edward Alice.Jasper Rosalie.Emmett Seth.Nessie Jacob.Leah


POFF. (porta do carro sendo fechada com força)  
Edward – _Bella…__  
_Bella - _O que?  
_Edward - _É preciso maltratares a Mercedes assim?_  
Bella - _A Mercedes?_  
Edward - _Sim, o meu carro, que por acaso é um Mercedes.  
_Bella - _Ta se preocupando com o carro?_  
Edward - _Com a Mercedes… sim eu estou.  
_Bella - _Edward cullen você bebeu?  
_Edward – _não, mas devia._  
Bella – _Porque?  
_Edward – _Porque to stressado.  
_Bella da um beijo em edward.  
Bella – _ta passando o stress?  
_Edward – _ta sim…  
__  
..............._

Alice - _amoooor.  
_Jasper - _O que foi bebe? Não gostou?_  
Alice - _Você não gostou da outra camisa?  
_Jasper - _Claro que gostei.  
_Alice - _Então porque esta com essa?_  
Jasper - _Amor, você me deu as duas._  
Alice - _Então porque colocou essa e não a outra? A outra é muito feia, não é?  
_Jasper - _Não, eu só coloquei essa porque a vi primeiro.  
_Alice - _Você achou a outra feia.  
_Jasper - _Você quer que eu coloque a outra?_  
Alice - _Que? Também não gostou dessa?_  
Jasper – _são as duas lindas.  
_Alice – _você acha?  
_Jasper – _sim, eu acho._  
Jasper beija ela.  
Alice – _brigado._  
Jasper – _posso repetir?_  
Alice – _claro, você deve._

..............  
...............

Rosalie - _Sabe amor..._  
Emmett – _O que?  
_Rosalie - _uma boa academia poderia resolver essa tua barriguinha.  
_Emmett deu um pulo.  
Emmett - _Como? Que barriguinha?  
_Rosalie - _Amor, se você esta bem assim, eu também estou.  
_Emmett - _Eu tenho mesmo barriga?  
_Rosalie - _Amorzinho…você ta ficando cego ou bebeu?  
_Emmett – _nenhum, nem outro._  
Rosalie – _que óptimo.  
_Emmett – _o que?_  
Rosalie – _eu to brincando com você amor._  
Emmett lasca um beijo em rosalie.  
Emmett – _não teve piada._  
Rosalie – _devia fazer mais vezes._  
Emmett – _porque?_  
Rosalie – _pra você me beijar assim mais vezes.  
_Emmett – _nem precisa pedir._

...........  
...............

Seth – _Nessieee._  
Nessie - _O que?_  
Seth - _Você não podia tirar esses fios do teu cabelo da banheira?  
_Nessie - _Se te incomoda! Tira você._  
Pouco depois…  
Seth - _Nessieee.  
_Nessie - _O que é?  
_Seth - _Você se importa de vir tirar as suas calcinhas dessa porcaria de banheiro.  
_Nessie - _Porque?_  
Seth - _Porque? Elas estão por todo o lado.  
_Nessie - _Tira você então._  
Pouco depois……  
Seth - _Nessieee._  
Nessie - _O que foi agora?  
_Seth - _Você deixou o banheiro sem toalhas, me trás uma._  
Nessie - _Você bebeu?  
_Seth sai pelado do banheiro pega uma toalha, enrola na cintura e vai pra cozinha ainda pingando, agarra nessie pela cintura.  
Seth – _não, não bebi._

.................

Leah – _Onde você vai?_  
Jacob - _Vou sair um pouco.  
_Leah - _Vai de carro?  
_Jacob - _Sim.  
_Leah - _Tem gasolina?_  
Jacob - _Sim. Coloquei._  
Leah - _Vais demorar?  
_Jacob - _Não..._  
Leah - _Vai a algum lugar específico?  
_Jacob - _Não... só andar por aí._  
Leah - _Não prefere ir a pé?_  
Jacob - _Não... vou de carro._  
Leah - _me trás um sorvete!_  
Jacob - _Trago... que sabor?_  
Leah – _Manga._  
Jacob - _Ok... na volta pra casa eu passo na loja e compro.  
_Leah - _Na volta?_  
Jacob - _Sim... senão derrete._  
Leah - _Passa lá agora, compra e deixa aqui.  
_Jacob - _Não... é melhor não! Na volta... é rápido!_  
Leah - _Ahhhhh!_  
Jacob - _Quando eu voltar eu como um contigo!_  
Leah – _Mas você não gosta de manga._  
Jacob - _Eu compro outro... de outro sabor._  
Leah - _Assim fica mais caro... traz de uva._  
Jacob - _Eu também não gosto de uva._  
Leah - _Traz de chocolate... nós os dois gostamos._  
Jacob - _Ok! Beijo... já venho...._  
Leah - _Ei! Jake…_  
Jacob - _O que é?_  
Leah - _Chocolate não... Flocos..._  
Jacob - _Não gosto de flocos!_  
Leah - _Então traz de manga pra mim e do que quiseres pra ti.  
_Jacob - _Foi o que eu sugeri desde o princípio!  
_Leah - _Estás a ser irónico comigo?_  
Jacob - _Não, não tou! Vou indo._  
Leah - _Vem cá……me um beijo de despedida!_  
Jacob - _Querida! Eu já venho... depois._  
Leah - _Depois não... quero agora!  
_Jacob - _Tá bom!_ (Beijo.)  
Leah - _Vais no teu carro ou no meu?  
_Jacob - _No meu._  
Leah - _Vai com o meu... tem leitor de CD... o teu não!_  
Jacob - _Não vou ouvir música... vou espairecer..._  
Leah - _Tas a precisar?_  
Jacob - _Não sei... vou ver quando sair!_  
Leah - _Não demores!_  
Jacob - _É rápido..._ (Abre a porta de casa.)  
Leah – _Ei…Jake…_  
Jacob - _Que foi agora?  
_Leah - _Caramba! Que bruto! Vai, vai-te embora!  
_Jacob - _Calma... estou a tentar sair e não consigo!  
_Leah - _Por que queres ir sozinho? Vais encontrar com alguém?  
_Jacob - _O que queres dizer com isso?_  
Leah - _Nada... não quero dizer nada!  
_Jacob - _Que é... achas que estou a trair-te?_  
Leah - _Não... claro que não... mas sabes como é?  
_Jacob - _Como é o quê?_  
Leah - _Homens!_  
Jacob - _Generalizando ou falando de mim?_  
Leah - _Generalizando._  
Jacob - _Então não é meu caso... sabes que eu não faria isso!  
_Leah - _Tá bem... então vai.  
_Jacob - _Vou._  
Leah – _Ei…Jake…_  
Jacob - _Que foi, porra?_  
Leah - _Leva o celular, estúpido!_  
Jacob - _Pra quê? Pra estares sempre a ligar-me?_  
Leah - _Não... caso aconteça algo, tens o celular._  
Jacob - _Não... deixa estar..._  
Leah - _Olha... desculpa pela desconfiança, estou com saudades, só isso!  
_Jacob - _Ok, meu amor... Desculpa-me se fui bruto. Te amo.  
_Leah - _Eu também! Posso cuscar no teu celular?_  
Jacob - _Pra quê?_  
Leah - _Sei lá! Jogar um joguinho!  
_Jacob - _Queres o meu celular pra jogar?  
_Leah - _É._  
Jacob - _Tens a certeza?  
_Leah - _Sim._  
Jacob - _Liga o computador... Tá cheio de joguinhos!  
_Leah -_ Não sei mexer naquela lata velha!  
_Jacob - _Lata velha? Comprei-o o mês passado!  
_Leah - _Tá.ok... então leva o celular senão eu vou cuscar...  
_Jacob - _Podes mexer à vontade... não tem lá nada, mesmo...  
_Leah - _É?_  
Jacob - _É.  
_Leah - _Então onde está?_  
Jacob - _O quê?_  
Leah - _O que deveria estar no celular mas não está..._  
Jacob - _Como!?_  
Leah - _Nada! Esquece!_  
Jacob - _Tas nervosa?_  
Leah - _Não... não tou...  
_Jacob - _Então eu vou!_  
Leah – _Ei…Jake…_  
Jacob - _O que ééééééé?_  
Leah - _Já não quero o gelado!_  
Jacob - _Ah é?_  
Leah - _É!_  
Jacob - _Então eu também já não vou sair!  
_Leah - _Ah é?_  
Jacob - _É._  
Leah - _Boa! Vais ficar aqui comigo?_  
Jacob - _Não...tou cansado... vou dormir!_  
Leah - _Preferes dormir a ficar comigo?_  
Jacob - _Não... vou dormir, só isso!_  
Leah - _Estás nervoso?_  
Jacob - _Claro, porra!!!_  
Leah – _vem aqui._  
jacob se senta no sofá. Leah chega mais perto e deita no ombro dele.  
Jacob – _então?_  
Leah – _fica aqui comigo._  
Jacob – _Porque?  
_Leah – _porque eu quero ficar aqui com você._  
Jacob – _e porque?  
_Leah –_ To com saudades.  
_Jacob –_ ta bom. _  
Se aconchegam mais um ao outro, dando alguns beijinhos.  
Leah – _Amo você._  
Jacob – _Também amo você._

* * *

Oieeee.  
Mais uma postada.  
Tive ajuda de 10 coisas que os homens odeiam.  
Comentarios _ajudam sempre_ a nossa imaginaçao.  
Entao seja uma pessoa melhor e **comente**.

* * *

_**SrªBlack**_


End file.
